Welcome to High School
''Welcome to High School ''is the first episode of season one of The New Touch. It will be released on August 18, 2013. Plot After loosing his teacher post to a new professional (Kunis), Nick Adams decides to bring back to life the glee club at Woodsville collage. The core five audition. Episode High school. The place where the status quo and the I dont give a fuck personality are given. High school can suck it. I can´t wait to get out of here, ''Rose thought, as she walked across a highly packed halway. ''I´m Rose Mitchel, 16. You can say I´m not one of the popular ones, I´m rather weird, proudly. Just like every high school, this one clearly shows different social classes. ''Rose comes by a class full of nerds around experiments, ''of course, you have the nerds, ''Rose keeps walking and passes a group of tough looking guys, ''and yeah, the jocks. ''Rose turns around to observe the jocks once again, surprised Kyle is winking an eye at her. ''Now, what the fuck was that? Whatever. ''Rose kept on walking. ''There´s also the Goths, ''Rose passes by a group of guys wearing dark clothes, staring at each others wrists, ''and the cheerleaders. ''Rose stops by a window and stares outside at a group of cheerleaders practicing. ''The worst ones in my opinion, even their coach is an ass. ''Rose stares at the cheerleaders, with perfect bodies and smiles, something she knew she would never have. ''The worst part of it is that one used to be my best friend, Katarzyna. Everything changed when her brother died- ''Rose is interrupted when a slushie hits her straight on the face, and laughter is followed by a group of bitches. ''Welcome to high school. '' -Nick Adams sat in front of Principal Bell on her desk.- “Principal?”, Nick asked, wondering why she suddenly called him. “Nick. I got something to tell you.” Principal Bell said, straight away. “You don´t say.” “Nick, I must say that your teaching standards on history have gotten a little lower lately.” -''Flashback: Nick is in front of a full class, all staring at him as he scribbles on the blackboard. '' ''“So, the jedis killed Julius Caesar because of his plot against the republic.” ''-The whole class laughs.-'' “I know right? Julius Caesar was really stupid and did not covered up his plan!” “Em… I don´t know what you mean.” Nick replied, with a perplexed expression upon his face. “I´m sorry, Nick. But you can´t keep working here.” “What?!” “Dedicate yourself to something else! I don´t know, go to a nerd convention or something! Sing!” “But, you can´t be serious, you won´t find another history teacher.” “Actually, I did” “I´m so honored to work her, principal Bell.” A woman the age of Nick said. Nick got blown away by her sexual appearance. “I..um..” “I´m so sorry, professor Adams, but you sucked” Principal Bell suddenly said, forcing Nick out of his staring at the woman. “This is Amy Little, the new history teacher.” -Amy smiles at Nick, and he smiled back.- “Okay, so, Nick. Pack your stuff. Off you go.” -Nick said nothing as he walked out of the principals office into the corridors. He walked past Miriam Gelossa´s, the cheerleaders coach, office. Miriam, a blonde woman on her sixties had had that post since the 80s, and has won more than 20 national trophies and 10 international trophies since then. Miriam immediately spotted Nick.- “Ah, Nick! Why the long face?” Miriam asked, with a smile. “I gotta go. I´m out of this place and you can be happy about it.” -Miranda´s face was suddenly lighten up by a huge smile, as she walked towards Nick.- “I knew I had to come to this place everyday, I had to see Nick Adams getting fired!” Miriam laughed, “you know, this place will be much better without you and your marxist comments.” “What?” “Oh, you know what I´m talking about, Nick.” “Em… no.” “You know, I really don´t know what the heck you´re going to do out there, on the real world. I don´t even know if you could last a day. I think I will hear you singing with a guitar on the subway station any day know.” Singing. Singing. That´s it! The last time a glee club came into works here was more than twenty years ago… maybe it´s time for a new one. Besides, I preffer music rather than history. I know nothing about history, it was the only subject here in which there was an empty spot. And know, there´s an empty spot for glee club. And I´m sure there´s plenty of talented kids here who wish to shine… That´s it, Nick Adams, you´re doing a glee club. -Miriam kept on talking as Nick was deep on his thoughts. “… with the new teacher here.” She finished saying. “Miriam, I must say that you gave me the best idea on my life!” Nick said, happily. “What?” Miriam had a stern expression on her face. “I´m doing a glee club.” Nick said, with a smile, as he walked away from Miriam back into the principal´s office “A glee club?” Principal Bell asked, surprised, as Nick was reunited again with her on her office. “Yes. You know how many kids here have the talent but can´t show it off? We haven´t had a glee club for twenty years, isn´t it time for a new one?” “Well, yes… I like your idea, but, are you sure you will get many sign ups?” “I only need twelve kids to compete, I´m sure I´ll have them.” -Principal Bell smiled.- “Okay, then! But, if you don´t have your twelve members by the end of next week, I´m sorry to tell you there will not be any glee club around here.” -Nick nodded and stood up.- “Don´t worry, I´m sure that won´t happen.” -Three cheerleaders, Katarzyna Kowalski, Iris Novak and Lexie Hope walked across the high school´s hallway.- “So, Kat, how´s Kyle doing it?” Lexie asked Katarzyna, with a smile on her face. “Oh, Kyle and I haven´t done it yet.” “Why? don´t you tell me you forget the condoms.” Lexie said, seriously. “No, it´s not that. I don´t know what´s with Kyle, I want to push it further but he doesn´t let me.” Katarzyna said, looking said. “Look, Kat, if you don´t take out that hot piece of ass´s virginity I swear I will kill you!” -Iris didn´t seem to be paying attention at the two girls, but stopped at a sign up sheet for glee club auditions.- WANT TO BE HEARD? WANT TO SHOW YOUR INNER DIVA? JOIN GLEE CLUB! AUDITIONS TO BE HELD FRIDAY 4 PM ON THE AUDITORIUM “Glee club?” Kat asked, “or lame club? How does that still exist?” “You know, this school is full of lame people.” Lexie said, as she stared at a small asian girl, who was wearing glasses. “Don´t tell me you´re interested, Iris.” “Omg, how can they be like this? I though cheerleading was all about doing what you love, not having to were those uniforms and be surrounded with people like that. The truth is, I like singing. I´m no Whitney Houston, but I can sing. Either way, the only one who signed up is called Assface, so, I don´t guess this has any future.” “No I´m not.” She said, robotically. -Just then, Rose Mitchell passed by.- “I always loved singing. Singing is what helps the pain keep away, it´s been with me when my father was drunk, when my mother died of cancer. I love music and that´s what I want to dedicate myself to my whole life.” -Rose signed her name on the sheet.- “Oh, hey girls.” She said, staring at Iris, Lexie and Kat. Iris smiled back at her, but the other two stared at her with repulsion. “Looser.” Kat said, coldy, and walked away, with Lexie by her side. “Don´t listen to her.” Iris told Rose. -Rose smiled, “''the truth is, I´m bisexual. Nobody knows it, but I´m sure I do. And Lexie… let´s say I find her really cool, and I´m so happy she supports gay rights.” “Thanks.” Rose said, with a smile. “I gotta go, see you later.” Iris said, smiling, and walked away. -The football players were dressing themselves up on the wardrobes.- “Man, I can´t believe you said no to Kat.”, Sean Preston, a big, muscular guy was saying to Kyle Stoner. “We gotta go slow.” Kyle said. -Sean laughed, “you can´t go slow with that beast.” “Let him be, man, if he doesn´t want to, he doesn´t want to.”, a guy called Andre said. “What? Is he gay?” Another one called Weez asked, “come on, man, we already know you are.” “It´s not that, I just… don´t want to.” Kyle said, shortly. He stared at a sign-up sheet on a wall near him. “Glee club?” Sean asked, sarcastically. “Why do they think a football player would like to join glee club? That´s for losers or fags, like that cheerleader guy, Brandon.” ''“Singing is my life.” Kyle thought, “ever since my parents died, it has been my greatest support. I always wanted to join a glee club, I always wanted to express myself. I love football, and this guys are great, but what if I join glee club? Will I keep on being the quarterback? Will Kat keep on dating me?” “Come on, guys, let´s go.” Weez said, and they all went out of the wardrobe, but Kyle stayed behind, staring at the sign-up sheet. “It´s my dream versus popularity…. Damn it.” ''Kyle quickly signed up his name and left the wardrobes. Shan was packing her stuff on her bag. ''“My name is Shan. This is my first year here. And my last, I´m a senior.” –Shan finished packing her stuff and walked out of the class onto the hallways- “''Let´s just say my first week at Woodville hasn´t been so bad. At least O never got bullied yet. Well, I didn´t even get noticed. People don´t even seem to know I exist, like seriously.”'' Flashback: -Shan is on class, one of the few paying attention.-'' ''“So, who can tell me the general characteristics of amphibious?” A fat teacher asked the class. ''-Shan raised her hand, and stared around her, happy to see she was the only one to do so.-'' “No one?” The teacher said, “come on, I´ll give any one who can answer it an A”. '' ''-Shan raised her hand even higher.-'' ''“Pity.” The teacher said, never noticing Shan. '' '' “''Not even teachers realize I´m here. Well, it´s better than getting bullied, I guess.”- Shan stopped at the glee club sign-up sheet. “''Wow, there´s a glee club! It´s scary to sing in front of many people. I can sign, mostly eurovision. I love eurovision. And, who knows? maybe I´ll get noticed there.” –Shan happily signed up her name, and walked away.- -Two girls passed by, giggling together. Ula and Valencia.- “Girl, I can tell you, I could smell him a hundred feet from there”, Ula said, and Leni and her laughed. “Hey, glee club.” Leni said, pointing at the sign up sheet. “Girl, glee club! Come on, we gotta be in it!” -Ula signed up her name, and waited for Leni to do so.- “Come on, girl, you sing better than Rhianna. Imagine us, together at glee club. Will be awesome.” “Em…” Leni said, about to grab the pen and sign. Just then, Kal and Lexie were besides them. “Hey girls.” Kal said, smiling at them. “Hey!” Leni said, happily. “Oh my gosh… Ula, did you really signed up for glee club?!” “Yeah, I did. If you can read you will see my name is there.” -Kal and Lexie laughed.- “So lame!” Lexie said, laughing at her. “Oh, and besides, I would recommend you to drop a few, you look disgusting.” “Shut up, Lexie, you look like a whore.” “Oh, thanks!” -Ula rolled her eyes.- “Hey, Leni, you ain´t auditioning right?” “Em…” Leni said, staring at both the cheerleaders and her best friend. “No, of course I´m not. I was telling Ula how stupid she was by signing up.” -Ula fulminated Leni with a furious look on her face.- -Lexie and Kat laughed.- “Hey, Ula. Please remember what I´m gonna tell you now: your life will be hell.” Kat said. “Oh, can´t wait for it.” -Lexie and Kat walked away.- “What was that, Valencia?!” “It was just…. You know how they are! I just don´t want to…. Mess things up with them. Look how they treat you know. I don´t want to be an underdog!” “Whatever, Valencia.” Ula said, and walked away. -Brandon Day, a gay cheerleader was storing his stuff on his locker.- “Hey, handsome.” He heard a voice behind him say, that made him jump. He stared around him and saw a tall, nice-looking guy smiling at him. “Get out of my life, Luke.” Brandon was angry. “You´re even hotter when you´re angry.” -Brandon rolled his eyes.- “How many times do I have to say no?!” Brandon said, furious. “I don´t know, one day you´ll say yes.” “No is no, Luke. You´re gross.” -A guy dressed in black, with a cold expression on his face, passed by.- “Oh, is it mister X, then? Do you like the mysterious tough-looking guy? He isn´t even gay.” “I don´t like him, Luke. What I like is your face being chopped off.” -Luke laughed, and Brandon walked away.- “What do I have to do, join the MC´s?!” Luke asked, as Brandon walked away. “Sucker!” Brandon yelled at him, “I´m the only gay who can be on the MC´S!” -Brandon turned around and showed him his middle finger, while Luke laughed.- -The mysterious looking guy was signing up his name on the glee club sign up sheet.- “My name is Samuel. Samuel X. I don´t have a surname. Well, I used to had. But I hate it, it comes from my parents. Those bastards, they were serial killers. Like, really. I feel so ashamed by them.”-Samuel signed up his name.- “I don´t belong anywhere. I hate everyone. The only thing I love is music. My name is Samuel X and I don´t think of keep on doing this voice-over.” -Nick is sitting on the auditorium, ready for the first auditions. He was happy enough he got five, which was something to start off with.- -The ones who auditioned were all by the stage, introducing themselves. Everyone but Shan was there.- “Hey, weren´t we four?” Ula asked, staring around her, as if she was trying to find someone hiding. “No idea.” Rose replied. “Ugh, I´m so nervous! Hey, aren´t you on the football team?” -Kyle nodded.- “Please, I want to keep this as secret as possible. If anyone else knows I´m doing this, I´m a dead man.” “Shouldn´t you be proud of yourself?” Ula asked him. -Kyle did not replied. He seemed really nervous.- “Rose Mitchel!” Nicks voice came from the seats, and Rose stared at the others. “Break a leg.” Ula told her, as she walked to the stage. “Hi, I´m Rose Mitchel, and I´ll be singing If I Were a Boy, by Beyonce.” -Rose straightened herself up, she looked very nervous.- “Go on” Nick said, smiling. “If I were a boy, even just for a day, I´d roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted then go drink beer with the guys.” Rose was slowly building up her voice. “If I were a boy, I think I could understand, how it feels to love a girl I swear I´d be a better man.” Rose felt identified with the song and begun grewing up more confidence. Nick smiled, surprised by her. “I´d listen to her, ´cause I know how it hurts, when you lose the one you wanted, ´cause he´s taking you for wanted and everything you had got destroyed. You don´t listen to her, you don´t know how it hurts, until you lose the one you wanted, ´cause you´re taking her for granted, and everything you had got destroyed. But you´re just a boy.” -Rose finished the song to applause from everyone. We then see Shan hiding up on the seats, staring at everyone and afraid.- “Great, great, Rose! You do have an awesome voice.” “Thank you.” Rose said, still nervous. “Okay, next is Kyle Stoner.” -Kyle slowly walked to the stage, afraid.- “Hi, I´m Kyle, and I´ll sing Do or Die, by thirty seconds to Mars.” -Nick nodded.- “In the middle of the night, when the angels scream, I don´t wanna live a lie that I believe, time to do or die.” Kyle felt himself identified with the song, debating between his popularity and his dreams, living a lie. “I will never forget the moment, the moment, I will never forget the moment… and the story goes oh-oh-oh-oh-who! oh-oh-oh-oh-who! That´s how the story goes.” Kyle felt reassurance in his voice, and noticed he was singing on a stage, something he had always wanted to do, but he was still afraid of what could happen. “Fate is coming-that I know! Time is running-got to go! Fate is coming-that I know! Let it goo-oh-oh! Hear them now, under the banner of heaven we dream out loud. Fate is coming (that I know) Time is running (got to go) Time to do or die, time to do or die.” Kyle finished the song to great response from the public, he knew it was time to follow his dreams, or he would let them die. For the first time, he was proud of himself.- -He then saw Kat staring at him from the auditorium´s entrance, with a shocked and sad expression on her face.- “Kat!” Kyle said, running to her, and she run away. He followed her on the hallways, and caught up to her on a class.- “What was that?” Kat said, she was crying. “It was me, Kat. That´s what I love, singing!” “Why do you do this to me? You are the most popular guy in the whole school! You´re gonna make me the girlfriend of the lamest one!” “Oh, then, that was it all about? You just wanted to date the most popular guy in school?” Kyle was furious, and Kat cried. “You know what?! We are done, Katarzyna.” -Kyle furiously walked away, leaving Kat crying and angry. She quickly grabbed a small knife she had on her pocket and lightly slashed her right arm, with some blood pouring out. She dropped herself to the floor, crying.- -Samuel was now standing on the stage.- “I´m Samuel.” “Samuel… X?” Nick said, perplexed. “That´s right.” “Okay. Em.. Samuel X, show me what you got.” -Samuel decided to start the song straight away on the chorus, the part he felt himself identified with.- “Since you´ve been gone, I can´t breathe for the first time, I´m so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you, know I got what I want. Since you´ve been gone. Since you´ve been gone.”- Samuel´s voice was very powerful, he thought about his dead grandmother and his death sentenced parents, creating a powerful ballad. “Since you´ve been gone! I can´t breathe for the first time! I´m so moving on, yeah, yeah , thanks to you, know I got what I want. Since you´ve been gone. Since you´ve been gone.”- Samuel finished the song, with a deep look on his face, and received a standing ovation. “That was really moving, Samuel. Thank you very much.” -Samuel got back backstage.- “You were really good.” Rose tells him. Samuel just nods his head. “Next on is Ula Dwayne.” Nick´s voice called. -Ula got on stage, with a huge smile on her face.- “I´m Ula and I´ll sing Wings by Little Mix.” -Nick nodded.- “Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings, my little butterfly. Don´t let what they say keep you up at night, and if they give you shhh… then they can walk on by.”- Ula had a very powerful voice, and the lyrics were meaningful to her. My feet, feet can´t touch the ground, and I can´t hear a sound, but you just keep on running up your mouth yeah. Your words, they don´t mean a thing, I´m not listening, keep on talking all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings, my little butterfly. Don´t let what they say keep you up at night, and if they give you shhh… then they can walk on by, this wings are made to fly.” -Ula finished the song with a great ovation, thinking about her poor family.- “Awesome, Ula!” “Thanks” “Next up is.. Shan Wittles.” -Nobody answered. Everyone stared at each other.- “Shan Wittles.” Nick said again. Silence. -Shan was hiding herself on the seats behind, very nervous.- “Shan Wittles.” -Shan stood up from the seats.- “Here.” She said, nervously, walking to the stage. “I never heard of her.” Ula said, and everyone agreed. “I´m Shan and I´ll sing Only Teardrops.” -Nick nodded.- “The sky is red tonight, we´re on the edge tonight, no shooting star to guide us. Eye for an eye, why tear each eye apart? Please tell me why do we make it so hard? Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame, it´s such a shame.” –Shan was very shy, and wasnpt giving her all.- “How many times can we win and lose?”- Shan slowly begun gaining confidence on her voice, and started singing better-“how many times can we break the rules between us? Only teardrops. How many times can we break the rules between us? Only teardrops, only teardrops.” -Shan finished the song and received a great ovation.- “Thank you, Shan.” Nick said, smiling. “Okay everyone come on stage.” -Rose, Samuel, Ula and Shan walked to the stage, nervous.- “I must say I was very impressed by each of you. You all did awesome and I can tell you all have potential. All of you are part of the glee club!” -They all smiled at each other and hi-fived.- “Not all of us.” A voice said, everyone turned around and saw Kyle. “I´m sorry, but I can´t be on this.” He said, codly. He turned around and exited the auditorium. “What a bumer.” Said Ula. -Kyle was talking with his friends of the football team while walking through the hallways.- “You really broke up with her?” Sean asked him, surprised. -Kyle nods.- “Dude, you didn´t even f#cked her.” “She is really stupid, you can see.” -The four members of the glee club were grouped together talking.- “Oh look, lame club.” Weez said, laughing. -One of them grabbed a slushie and threw it at them. They all laughed except for Kyle. The slushied stared at Kyle, perplexed.- “What have I done? I keep on hanging with the same crowd, ignoring my dreams, what I love. Yeah, this guys were my friends. But… they only cared about how good Kat was having sex. Besides, I can be on the glee club and football team. I love both, and nobody´s gonna fire me from football.” '' '' -The four glee club members were sitting on different chairs on a class. Nick walked in.- “Glee club!” Nick yells, and they all cheer. “Now, I know we´re only four, and that we need to be twelve. But, all of you are really talented and you all shine. I´m sure we can use our talent to bring more people. The four of you could-“ “Five of us.” Kyle said, walking in, and everyone smiled as he took a seat. “Kyle, great to have you back with us.” Nick said, smiling. “Yeah, you know, I couldn´t leave the glee club. Besides, do we even have a name?” “I was thinking”; Shan begun saying, “we gotta embrace who we are right, people treat us as freaks and weirdos, and that should be our weapon. We are the freakshows.” -Everyone smiled, and nodded.- “The freakshows we are.” Samuel said, “and we should be glad about it. This is the start of something great.” -The freakshows are all standing on stage, with Nick sitting on the auditorium. They are all wearing different colored shirts.- Shan: Right, right, turn out the lights, we´re gonna loose our minds tonight, whats the dealeo? Samuel: I love it when it´s all to much 5am turn the radio up, where´s the rock and roll? Ula: Party crasher, party snatcher, call me up if you were gangster, don´t get fancy, just get dancey, why so serious? -They all engage in an unchoreographed routine.- All: So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gitty, dirty little freaks! -Kat, crying, enters the auditorium, as well as Valencia.- -The freakshows suddenly stop their messed up chorography, and they all walk different ways.- Kyle: Oh shit, my glass is empty, that sucks! Rose: So if you´re too school for cool, and you´re treated like a fool, you can always, you can always, party on your own -They all quickly engage back on their routine.- All: So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gitty, dirty little freaks! Won´t you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass! -They finish the performance and Kat quickly walks away.- “Alright! The woodvile freakshows!” Nick said, and they all engaged on a group hug. Cast Guest stars *'Pamela Chan' as Lisa Wong *'Cody Christian '''as Wezz Samson *'Zooey Deshanel as Principal Bell *'Scott Evans '''as Sean Preston *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Hayden Pannetiere as Lexie Hope Co-Stars *'''Marry Gillis '''as the biology teacher Songs Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes